Hajime Hinata
|-|Hajime Hinata= |-|Izuru Kamukura= |-|Awakened Hajime= |-|After fused with Izuru= Summary Hajime Hinata is the main protagonist of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He was one of the reserve course students coming to Hope's Peak Academy before he was experimented on and turned into Izuru Kamukura, a created Human whose talent was talent itself. After this, Izuru Kamukura and 14 other students at Hope's Peak came into contact with Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair. Junko Enoshima spread despair within them and used them to start the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. After Junko's death, the students were still part of the Ultimate Despair, and so they were captured by the Future Foundation and inserted into the Neo World Program by Makoto Naegi in an attempt to rid them of despair. In doing this, Izuru was temporarily known as Hajime once more while inside the program, as it contains the memories of users several years prior. After learning the truth about the Neo World Program and that he himself was the one who let the AI Junko virus into it, and that both choices of choosing the future were hopeless, Hajime found a way to create his own future, defeated AI Junko, and activated the force shutdown. What happened after that is unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 8-C, likely higher | At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Hajime Hinata, Izuru Kamukura Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Male Age: Likely 18-20 Classification: Human, Ultimate Hope Powers and Abilities: Average human strength and superhuman speed | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Genius Intelligence, Hacking, Extreme luck, Possesses every sort of talent that exists among Humans | Same as previous plus minor Fate Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level | At least Building level , likely higher (Far superior to Mukuro, casually sent her flying with a simple backhand) | At least Building level , likely higher (As fusion version of Hajime and Izuru, he has power and abilities from both) Speed: Normal Human '''with '''Superhuman+ reactions (Comparable to Yasuhiro Hagakure) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Far faster than Mukuro, barely dodged a bullet that he wasn’t able to see coming until the very last second) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class H | At least Class GJ | At least Class GJ Durability: Human level | At least Building level, likely higher | At least Building level, likely higher Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher by using weapons. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely High (Even he is a talentless student in reserve class, he solved every murder case. He also the first one who figured out truth behind Neo World Program and revealed mastermind of all case) | Genius (Possess every known talent that has been researched at Hope's Peak Academy.) | Genius (As fusion version of Hajime and Izuru, he has power and abilities from both) Weaknesses: Not much combat experience | None notable | None notable Feats: *Solved the Murder of the Ultimate Impostor *Solved the Murder of Mahiru Koizumi *Solved the dual murder of Ibuki Mioda and Hiyoko Saionji *Solved the Murder of Robot Nekomaru Nidai *Uncovered the truth behind Nagito Komaeda's trap and unmasked the "traitor" *Defeated AI Junko Enoshima *As Izuru Kamukura, destroyed the Shirokuma and Kurokuma robots with relative ease Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ultimate Hope:' As a result of the experiments that were conducted on him, he possess every known talent that has been researched at Hope's Peak Academy. For this reason, he was proclaimed to be the Ultimate Hope by the trustees of the Academy themselves. Unlike Makoto Naegi, whose Ultimate Hope comes from his unusual optimism and determination and is able to rally people to action, Izuru's Ultimate Hope comes from him being talent incarnate, making him appear to be a superhuman at the very least. *'Ultimate Analyst:' Much like Junko's, his analytical skills are borderline superhuman. He's able to predict things extremely quickly and with a surprising amount of accuracy. He is also able to analyze/read people from the second he looks at them. *'Ultimate Soldier:' Izuru possesses heightened physical strength, reflexes, and speed, to the point of being superhuman. he is able to send Mukuro flying with a simple backhand and able to barely dodge a bullet that he wasn’t able to see coming until the very last second. *'Ultimate Secret Agent:' Izuru is able to withhold his presence. Before and during the First Mutual Killing Game, Izuru is able to watch the members of Hope’s Peak Academy’s Student Council killing each other up close, as he was there with them. Despite this, none of the student council members notice Izuru at all until the very end, where he reveals himself. *'Ultimate Lucky Student:' Izuru is shown to have an excessive amount of good luck, to the point where it's able to rival Nagito Komaeda's own. This is best shown when Izuru encounters Nagito himself, the latter aiming to shoot Junko. When Nagito tries to shoot Izuru, the gun jams due to Izuru’s luck beating out Nagito's own. *'Unnamed Talent:' Hajime utilized an incredible talent which could bring back the comatose students alive from the Neo World Program. It could be talent related to Therapist, Neurologist, or Programming as these talents were held by the creators of the Neo World Program. Though, considering the fact he was imbued with every talent known to Hope's Peak Academy, it could easily be a combination of the three. Key: Hajime Hinata | Izuru Kamukura | Awakened Hajime/After fused with Izuru Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Hackers Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8